minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Control (2) The Battle of Tokyo (Part 1)
Page made by GREEN0704! Enjoy! This is Why I Gave You Teleportation I walked down into the basement. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Null called. " My Dad was an army General before his death, he has plenty of spare guns down here. We might need them... " "Oh please, being with a high-ranking Pasta like me, you could get anywhere without any trouble... But... Whatever." I walked up and strapped two guns to my back. An AK-47 and an F-90. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. "Now, what are you up to?" Null said sarcastically. Ugh. I liked her better when all she could say was "null"... " I'm grabbing food, here. " I threw her an apple. "Thanks." " No problem. " "Now... Null..." I asked her. " Yes? " "I apologize for this..." " Wha-" I shot her in the shoulder with my AK-47. "AUUGHHHH!!!!" She fell to the ground, clutching her glitchy shoulder. "H-how?! I could read your mind! You had no bad intentions..." " I had very bad intentions. I'm just not one who likes his mind read... " "What are you?!" " A human. But that doesn't mean I can't do things like that... They seemed like dreams, but you know in your stories? It's as if my mind is teleported there and I play out the story. Meaning I've defeated CreepyPastas many times. " "... Wow. " "Yep. So. Now I give you a choice... Join me, and double cross me... If you do, you get shot... Or... I leave you here defenseless after shooting more of you making you die from blood loss..." " I'd rather die! " "Okay, your loss..." I walk away from her and smile. I slowly open the door. 3... 2... 1. "WAIT!!!!" Lol. Cracked like an egg. I walked back to her. "Fine." She said. " I'll join you, but don't expect me to take shit, got it?! " I chuckled. "Got it." I got her some bandage and we were on our way. We snuck out of my house. CreepyPastas adorned the streets. I saw Batwing4...or...he was Makoto right now... Directing Pastas around. Huh? I saw Frost Girl restraining a person and brought them to Makoto. Oh no! "Ahhhh... TheMysteriousHood... How nice of you to drop in..." Makoto laughed. He struggled in Frost Girl's grip as Herobrine joined her in restraining him. " NOW. TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND HIM!!!! " Makoto roared, his blocky nametag changing to BmAtkOto4, symbolizing his anger rising. "W-who?" Hood stuttered. " HIM. GREEN0704. PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE. MY FORCES HAVE ALREADY INVADED ALL OF TOKYO TOO, BECAUSE IT'S WHERE I'M FROM!!! " "What do you mean?" " He created me at the loss of his brother Makoto... Well... Now I'm ready to take all of the abuse and anger from his life and make it my own... " "B-but..." Hood stuttered. "But nevermind. I don't need you anymore..." His eyes glew gray and inky black sludge covered the bottom part of his body as gray power swirled around him. He was now Batwing4. He turned to me and Null, symbolizing he knew we were here... "Hello creator... Or should I say... TRAITOR!!!" To be continued... Category:Taking Control Category:Null Category:Entity 303 Category:Herobrine Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas